


My fantasy threesome

by Amelia209 (orphan_account)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Weirdness, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amelia209
Summary: What happens when Charles talks about his dream threesome?
Relationships: Charles Boyle & Amy Santiago, Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	My fantasy threesome

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is this is my first fan fiction so go easy I just needed something to do during quarantine and I know I ain't the best writer

Jake looks up from his computer to look at his wife who he loves so much, he stares for about a minute before she speaks up. “like what you see peralta” she says in a low and sexy voice “ I can’t help my self if my wife is hot as hell”, while this conversation goes on Charles wonders over to them and says something unexpected. “you two are my dream threesome”, Jake's jaw drops and and Amy just stares at Charles as he sits in Jake's keep chair. “You wanna fuck my wife?” Jake whispers to Charles” “not just Amy you two I like you both” 

After about a minute of weird silence Amy speaks up “uhh Jake can I talk you in private please” Jake just nods (in evidence lock up) “WHAT?” Amy yells, “I know right what do we do” Jake whispers to Amy thinking of what to do with Charles as he seemed so serious to have a threesome with them, Amy talked first “do you want to do it” Amy suggested she looked up at Jake to see his face which was thinking about what she said “do you want to do it I wouldn’t mind I just don’t want him to fuck you that’s my job” Jake said with a wink at the end that made her knees buckle slightly and the arousal between her legs increase “ok I’m in but only once this is a bit weird but this might help Charles fight this maybe?.  
Jake rang Charles and asked him to meet him in the evidence lock up to discuss a case he’s working on, five minutes later Charles walked in to Amy and Jake both sitting in office Chairs with a table in the middle of the room “what’s going on Oh no your going to kill me!!” Charles yelled feeling panicked for suggesting a threesome. Jake walked up to Charles and pulled him into a small kiss which actually wasn’t that bad Jake was a good kisser as well, Charles was brought out of his thoughts as Jake bit his bottom lip slightly and pulled away “lock the door were gonna have some fun” Jake whispered in Charles ear sending all his blood South to his already hard cock,so Charles locked the door and spoke up “what’s going on guys” Charles said voice higher than usual he was so turned on right now, “here’s what’s gonna happen your gonna take off all your clothes lie on the table and fucked Amy’s dripping pussy while I fuck her ass nice and good and make her scream” Jake said in a low and seductive voice only Amy hears from their bedroom when he’s pounding her. “I thought you didn’t Want Charles to fuck me?”

I changed my mind I wanna make you scream out as we double penetrate you and give you the most intense orgasm of you life” Jake whispered to Amy so Charles couldn’t here, when they turned back to him Charles was just in his boxers clearly ready to fuck as by the slight bulge in his pants Jake lightly chuckled he could tell Charles was already fully hard and Jake he was a lot smaller than Jake (Jake felt rather blessed by his dick as each women he has been with says it’s the bigger they’ve ever seen and always has them screaming and moaning his name by the end) 

With both Charles and Amy both naked in front of him sitting I’m in office Chairs waiting for him he decided to undress slowing starting with his signature leather jacket, then slowing one by one unbuttoning each button of his red and blue plaid which he knows Amy loves as he’s seen her eyeing him in it all morning, now stood before Charles and his wife shirtless he could read Amy’s face she was clearly aroused, where as Charles looked ready to burst with how aroused he is . Jakes dick was now starting to strain against his jeans so he quickly stripped them off to unravel his massive bulge. Amy had a slight smirk on her face as she watched Charles face light up after seeing Jake drop his boxers to show off his massive erection that he had, “wow you are so big” Charles whispered sounding slightly amazed how someone can be that big.  
“alright Charles lie on the table Amy you on top as I pound you from behind were just gonna get straight into this and Charles, this is a one time thing”. Charles moved to lie down on the table his cock standing to attention and already leaking with a bit of pre cum. Amy moved to straddle Charles getting herself comfortable she reached behind and grabbed Charles cock slowly moving her wrist up and down eliciting a small gasp and a moan from Charles, Amy slowly lowers herlsef down onto Charles enjoying the feeling of a cock inside her she started bouncing up and down her beautiful toned breasts moving up and down. 

(Jakes pov)

Watching Amy with another man felt weirdly ok to watch I thought I would be jealous really I always was when she was with teddy I always found away to avoid those conversations and bury the emotion deep inside me because Amy’s happiness always came first no matter what, im snapped back to reality by the sound of Charles moaning Amy’s name “Amy.. you feel so...good” I laugh quietly to myself at Charles reaction to Amy riding him. I love to stand behind Amy trailing my hand over the soft caramel skin of her stomach trailing my hand upwards starting to play with her breasts before pulling both nipples between my fingers getting them hard making Amy moan softly “Jake..” Amy says breathlessly “yes?” “I need you inside my please”. I nod my head before grabbing my 9 inch member jerking myself lazily lubing myself up with my pre cum before lining my self up with her thick ass that I’ve nailed so many times before. 

Normal pov don’t know about the Jake pov just trying something 

Amy screamed before being cut off by a very chaste kiss by Charles as Jake started railing into her from behind Oh!..M..y God!! Amy yelled at the feeling of being fucked by two cock was so new to her and she loved every second of it “Ahh! Babe you look so good like this your tight ass around my cock I love you” Amy looked down at Charles who looked ready to explode with an orgasm so she bent her head down kissing from his Jaw to the side of his neck before licking a bead of sweat to his ear before whispering in his ear “come for me Charles cu..” Amy was cut off as Jake had stopped fucking her ass and was now double penetrating her tight wet pussy “Jake h.hharder..please” “now Charles cum inside me” as Amy said this she bit down hard on his earlobe causing Charles to cum very loudly inside Amy “wow..” Charles gasped for breath feeling so light headed after all that while moving from under Amy to get redressed as any was now bent over the table getting absolutely pounded be Jake “well that was fun but i gotta go carry on with my paperwork thanks you two for doing this” Charles said as he finished dressing then leaving the evidence room and retiring to his desk 

Half an hour later Jake and Amy walked back out to the bullpen looking like nothing happend and carting on with there work Charles just sat there looking into space thinking about what happend.  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if you want more or suggest something i can write I don't care what but ideas would be helpful XD


End file.
